narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm
|image name=NinjaStorm.jpg |english=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト- ナルティメットストーム |romaji=Naruto: Narutimetto Sutōmu |game system=PlayStation 3 |series=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |next=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 |japanese release=January 15, 2009 |english release=November 4, 2008 }} Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, known in Japan as is a game for the PlayStation 3. The game was first unveiled in 2007, under the code name Naruto PS3 Project. Later the game was named Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Its sequel, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 was released in October of 2010. Gameplay Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm retains many of the gameplay elements from earlier instalments of the Ultimate Ninja series. The game features cel-shaded graphics that "will break the barrier between anime and video game". Although there is no online play, downloadable content is available in the form of extra support characters, alternative costumes, and new missions. Unlike previous games, where players fight on a two-dimensional background, Ultimate Ninja Storm allows players to fight in a completely three-dimensional setting. The story mode loosely covers the events of the anime up to episode 135. One of the new features introduced to the series in Ultimate Ninja Storm is "Awakening Mode", a transformation that can be activated when a player loses a certain amount of health during a match. The health requirement for each character differs based on how powerful the transformation is. Once activated, the character gains new abilities, speed, and stronger attacks. A few of the characters in the game gain entirely new movesets after transforming, such as Naruto Uzumaki. With the d-pad, players can use preset items during a match that either damage the opponent or provide various status effects like increasing attack power, or lowering the opponent's defence. Players are also able to customise their character's jutsu and select two support characters to use in a match. Returning to the game from previous instalments is "jutsu clash" mode, which is initiated if both players activate their special attack at the same time. During this mode, both players have to press the corresponding button as fast as possible in order to knock away their opponent. Each character has an "ultimate jutsu". If it hits, both players either input button commands, mash a certain button, or spin the analogue stick the fastest during the time limit. If the attacking player wins, the ultimate will hit, typically taking away around a third to a full bar of the opponent's health. If the defending player wins, they will escape without major damage. Each character also has an "ultimate impact", where if the player holds down the melee button, the character controlled will charge up a very powerful strike. If it hits, it zooms in on the opponent's face taking a heavy blow in a short, cinematic close-up. The game includes 25 playable characters, each of which can also be used as a support character during battle. Ten additional support-only characters were made available as free downloadable content. A new costume for Naruto is unlocked when all support characters are unlocked. Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Mode(s). Support-Only Characters * First Hokage * Second Hokage * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Shizune * Anko Mitarashi * Jirōbō * Kidōmaru * Sakon * Tayuya Bosses * Gamabunta * Shukaku * Manda Story Mode Support Characters * Katsuyu * Gamabunta Reception Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm recieved generally positive reviews. IGN awarded it a rating of 8.4/10 meaning "great", praising the fluidity of its graphics and describing the visuals as "phenomenal. Gamespot gave it a 7.5/10, meaning "good", praising its boss battles calling them the highlight of Ultimate Mission Mode and criticising it saying that the village sequences are boring and online play is absent. GameStop awarded the game an 8.1/10. Trivia * The following characters can do jutsu clashes if customised with the right jutsu: Naruto (including his awakening), Sasuke (including his awakening), Kakashi, Neji, Guy, Chōji, Kiba, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. * Despite that their different outfits have the same Ultimate Jutsu, the visuals of Naruto and Sasuke change depending on what outfit they have. When Naruto uses his Ultimate Jutsu, all his clones are awake and rush at the opponent, but if he uses his Pajama outfit, the clones look sleepy and one clone actually lays on the ground snoring. When Sasuke uses his Ultimate Jutsu, the curse mark slowly appears on the left side of his face and changes his left eye, reverting back at the end, but if he wears his Chunin Exams outfit, the curse mark doesn't appear. * Out of all the DLC support characters, only the First Hokage, the Second Hokage, and Asuma would go on to be playable characters in Storm sequels. However, the rest would reappear in Generations and Revolution as Support-only still. * The story mode is very similar to that of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. It allows players to freely roam around Konoha, it has the ability to throw shuriken, and players track down characters for missions. * In the story mode, Naruto can use "Naruto Cannon", a technique that lets Naruto to summon a clone and send him far distances without having to run. This ability is able to be used everywhere except for two areas; when you are on a wall-climbable part of a building or on the Hokage Residence, on the wooden roof level where the kanji symbol for is. Although the option of Naruto Cannon is available, it won't work for some odd reason. However, unlike the climbable wall, Naruto can still glow blue with chakra when on the roof. * When roaming around Konoha, there are tiny little gumball machines that are located as background designs all around the village. On the machines, despite the blurry quality, they show various artworks of Naruto merchandise, such as from video games, trading cards, and movie posters. * When Naruto hits his opponent with his ultimate jutsu, the opponent falls back and lands slouched, looking at Naruto. However, this does not happen if this ultimate jutsu hits Temari. Because she is the only female who is wearing a skirt, it shows her facing a different direction so players don't see underneath her clothing. This also continues on as she is the only one facing a different direction at the end where the opponent is slammed into the ground. * In the Strategy Guide for the game, in Kabuto's bio, it references his participation in the plot of the Naruto Wii game Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 and mentions the game original characters Kagura and Bando. This may be because Revolution 2 came out a little more than two weeks before Storm. * Despite a lot of it being cut from the final release, the trailers of the game showed that many different features were presented, such as characters having different animations for combos and jutsus, the ability to wall jump off walls during a match, and different possible stages like the streets of Konoha and near the body of water at the bottom of Final Valley. * One of the biggest complaints against the campaign of the game was that part of Prologue — Land of Waves was completely skipped, and that Zabuza and Haku were not added into the game, despite having a big role in the Part I series. Luckily, they and their story would be added to the storm series in Generations. External Links * Official Japanese Website